Oh Sam
by RMNicki
Summary: One day Sam is unusually late for shift, confusion and concern are the main emotions stirring the team...that is, until Natalie calls Jules frantic and afraid, and they find that a small group of men have taken one of their own.
1. What happened?

**No one knows why so many fans of Flashpoint like Sam Whump, but you know? Some things just can't be explained...don't worry I'll write 'whump' stories for other characters too. **  
_**Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!**_  
***I don't own Flashpoint*):**

We were all walking into the briefing room, I couldn't help but notice Sam's absence. It was off for him, something just felt wrong. He hadn't called in or anything.  
I sat down, then felt my phone ringing in my pocket, confusion spread throughout me when I pulled out and Saw Natalie Braddock's name lighting the screen.  
"Natalie?" I asked, the rest of the team looked over at me, we'd been trying to get ahold of Sam all morning, him nor Natalie had been answering their phones.  
_Jules?!_  
"Natalie, is everything alright?" I asked, taking in her distressed voice.  
_Jules…_She sobbed out, something was definitely wrong, _some thing, some one. They took Sam! _My heart dropped._  
_"Alright Nat, I need you to calm down and start at the beginning." I said calmly, I pulled my phone away and pressed the speaker button.  
"What do you mean they took Sam?" I said gently, looking up at the rest of the team.  
We heard her take a few deep, wheezy breaths,  
_Okay, okay…Uhm…He, last night…I came over to talk to him, and someone came to the door. I-t- I told him I would get it, and when I answered it, a guy, uhm, what was his name? Brandon! His name was Brandon put a gun to my head, and when Sam walked around the corner…he –he did that thing you guys, uhm-  
_"Negotiating?" I asked.  
_Yeah! He did-did and it was all going good then a guy named Kyle showed up…and it just, it just went downhill from there. They-they wanted to take me! They didn't know Sam was a cop, and one of them came after me and Sam…Sam fought him, then there were two more, and Sam wouldn't let them take me, he, jules-he agreed to go with them if they left me alone. Then, Kyle, he hit me with his gun, and I just came to! Jules, there's a lot of blood, and I didn't know what else to do!  
_The room was rigid with tension, Sam was in trouble. And, possibly hurt.  
It took me a few seconds to get ahold of myself, "Alright…Natalie, you need to go get checked out at a hospital, we're gonna get Sam back. I'll come see you, alright?"  
"Nat, we're going to find him." I knew I shouldn't, but… "I promise."  
Sarge shot me a leveled look that said we'd be talking later,  
_Okay, okay…_ Natalie whispered, _Thank you._ Then she hung up.

"Let's go team!" Greg said, and we jumped into action. I was in a haze and I became more aware when I showed up at the hospital,  
I sighed as I saw Natalie, signing herself out.  
"Natalie…" I sighed, she was so much like her brother and I. She hated hospitals.  
"What?" She smiled looking miserable, "I don't like hospitals, you of all people should understand that."  
I couldn't argue with her logic, so I just nodded, she looked at me, tears in her eyes,  
"Do you have any leads yet?" She asked,  
"Spike?" I asked.  
_Possibly…the apartment security camera's got them coming out of the building. I'm sending it to your GPA, Jules.  
_"Copy." I said quietly, pulling my GPA out of my vest.  
"Come on." I said gently to Natalie, she nodded and followed me over to some of the chairs.  
"I'll be back." I said, and walked out the door to play the video…


	2. Hang on Sam We're Coming

I closed my eyes for a moment, then played the feed.

Sam was being dragged out of the back door, the men were wearing nylons over their faces. Sam was…out of it. He was mostly unconscious as they dragged him out the back door.

I knew though…they couldn't have taken Sam down. He was trained for unfortunate events like this. I paused the video when I had a good view and searched his body. Then I saw it, I pressed my thumbs to the screen and zoomed in. There was blood on his shirt, a lot…it wasn't life threatening, at least not right now, but it had potential.

"Spike…" I said. I couldn't get clear view, but maybe Spike could.

_Yeah, Jules?_

"I can't get a clear view, but zoom in on his stomach, closer to his left side. He's been hurt, see if you can tell if it's life threatening."

_Copy_. He said.

I went back into the waiting room to Natalie,

"Come on, I'm going to take you home, and let you get some things, until we get these guys…is there somewhere you can stay?" I could see she was about to argue with me, "Natalie. Right now, all you can do is get some rest and take care of yourself, Sam has the best team in Toronto looking for him. I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do."

Tears were in her eyes, but she nodded.

"God, Jules…I'm scared…" She whispered, "What if…what if he's-"

"No." I cut her off, "Don't think like that. We're going to find him I pr-"

_Jules_. Sarge warned in my ear.

I sighed, "We're going to do absolutely everything we can."

Natalie nodded.

"Come on." I spoke gently and lead her to the SUV. The ride to the apartment was quiet,

"Stay in the hallway, If I tell you to run, you run, do you understand me?" I asked Natalie sternly, and she nodded, looking kind of sick.

I avoided looking down at the small puddle of blood on the floor as I went into the room. I checked each room for these men, when I was in Sam's bedroom I picked up a picture frame of him and Natalie together,

"Sam…" I whispered to the air, "You hang on. We're coming."


	3. You Have 30 Minutes

It was only a second later that I heard a small noise inside Sam's closet. I pulled my gun, and moved forward.

"Come out. Hands in the air!" I ordered, it was silent and whoever was there didn't make a move.

"Alright." I said exasperated, before stepping forward and throwing the door open, before my eyes could even focus in on whoever was in there…I was hit across my cheek. Of course with the butt of a gun. It only caused me to hesitate for a moment, as he ran past me. I moved forward quickly, and tackled him to the ground. I straddled his back, and yanked his arms behind his back, and cuffing him, before he could get his bearings.

"Spike, can you send some Uni's to Sam's apartment?" I asked.

_Already done._ He said, Jules. _Please, don't go easy on him._

"Wasn't planning on it." I replied.

_Guys._ Wordy said understandingly, but there was still a tone of authority beneath his voice.

"We know." Spike and I said, practically at the same time, then I turned my attention to the man below me…whom was still writhing. But, I easily kept him pinned.

I leaned down, "Where is he?" I growled in his ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled back.

"Alright, we'll do this the hard way." I said, I pressed his head to the side, and pressed my fingers to a pressure point behind his ear, and pressed down and none to easily. He let out a small cry of pain.

"Where is he?" I said fiercely.

"I'll never tell you!" He said, but his voice was weaker now than before.

I pressed harder. Police Brutality my ass. Something told me my team wasn't going to contradict me on this.

"Aah!" The man growled, then spurted out an address.

I let him go, and he gasped, I pulled him up by his arms, earning another pained cry.

I walked him out the front door, Natalie gasped and backed up slightly, if I was her, I probably would have to. This guy was pretty menacing looking.

"Get your things." I said, trying to cool off, I'll meet you at the car." I said. She nodded understandingly, as I handed my prisoner off to two Uni's that had just walked in.

"Guys, that address he gave me, it's only about 4 miles from here."

_Wait for back up Jules._ Sarge said.

"Copy." I said without a fight. "Tell me when you're close."

_Guys_… Spike said, something was off about his voice. Something that put me on edge immediately.

_What is it Spike?_ Ed asked.

_We're getting a call from a blocked number, I'm connecting it the headsets. _

_Let me take this guys_. Sarge said. I took a deep breath, and backed down the hallway so I wouldn't risk being caught off guard by Natalie, I heard Sarge introduce himself…

_I wanted to let you know. _Came a grizzly voice, _we're sending your tech wizard 'Spike' a bank account number, if there isn't a million in there in 30 minutes,_ I heard a groan of pain from Sam in the background…and more to follow as Natalie exited the apartment. I nodded towards the lobby, she hesitated but gave in and walked, and I listened in again, to hear Sarge say calmly as ever_, Sir, you don't need to do that, we'll get your money. It will take some calls though…I don't know if it's possible that we do it in-_

This time, I heard Sam cry out, and it took everything in me not to say something to this man. But, I knew what I wanted to say…it wouldn't help anything.

_30 minutes._ The man growled then there was a resounding click as the phone was hung up.


	4. Don't Panic - Sam's POV

A chapter in Sam's P.O.V - Thanks to Samaholic (;

I remembered opening my eyes, and not knowing where I was. I realized I had blood coating my abdomen, and the side of my face. I closed my eyes, I knew not to panic, that wouldn't help anything. I tried to assess my injuries first…  
- My head was pounding, throbbing against the inside of my skull, I forced myself to focus and found that, near my left temple there was blood running down the side of my face…a head wound.  
- Next, there were sharp pains in my side, every time I moved, I looked down, and found that my shirt was torn and I was bleeding profusely.  
I was painfully sore, and knew I'd taken a beating. There were bruises and minor cuts what seemed like everywhere.  
I didn't want to, but I needed to know where I was and why, so I did the best I could to focus my muddled mind on what had happened.  
~*FP~Flashback~FP*~  
I was sitting in my apartment living room when I heard a knock. I stood and walked over, I wasn't expecting any visitors tonight, so I was slightly confused when I opened the door and found Natalie standing in front of me.  
"Nat?" I asked.  
"Hey." She smiled, but I could still hear a tone of hesitancy in her voice,  
"What is it?" I asked, motioning her in.  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked a little quieter…she refused to meet my eyes and I knew there was something wrong with her…this wasn't the glowing Natalie I knew.  
"Come on." I said gently, leading her into the living room, she sat down, and I sat across from her, I stayed silent and watched as she seemed to struggle for words,  
"Spit it out, Natalie." I said gently, but sternly.  
She sighed, and I saw tears glimmering in her eyes,  
"Sam…" She choked out, "I…I'm pregnant."  
I was still by shock for a second, "Pregnant?" I said cautiously. Natalie had always been a bit on the wild side…but she wasn't stupid. Well…not anymore. Not after a guy she knew had planted heroine in her travel bag.  
"Who's the father?" I asked quietly.  
She didn't speak for a few seconds, and I looked up to see tears streaming down her cheeks, I recognized the way she sat, the way she was curled in slightly on herself…then I thought back to how I'd noticed that she wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"I don't know." She whispered.  
I stood and pulled her up from her chair, she seemed nervous for a second, until I pulled her into my arms. Then, she promptly broke down and cried.  
I held her, "Hey, hey, you're okay." I spoke gently to her. She gripped my shirt tightly, after a few minutes, she calmed.  
"Have you reported it?" I asked her.

"They found him the night I called. I didn't want to know his name. But, when I found out today that  
I-I'm…well, yeah…I just…I needed to talk to someone."  
I pulled her close again,  
"I'm here." I said simply, and she nodded,  
"Thank you…so much." She whispered. "I'm lucky to have you."  
She stepped away and I gave her a small nod, I wasn't really all that good when it came to taking compliments.  
We sat down for a little bit and we turned the T.V on, we had a half-hearted argument over what to watch like any brother and sister, when there was yet another knock at the door. I began to stand, but Natalie beat me to it,  
"I got it."  
I stood in the doorway as she went to the entry door, but I was immediately shocked into working mode when she took a step back and I saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.  
I didn't know the man, or anything about him, so negotiating was difficult. Natalie was scared, and I could see it, but she was handling it well. I seemed to be getting a reaction out of him, and he was deescalating, and right as his hand was beginning to point the gun downwards, away from Natalie's head, another 2 guys showed up and it all went to hell.  
"HE'S PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH YOU DUMBASS! We need to go. Get the girl." The man in the back ordered. The other man –Brandon- he had said his name was- his face had gone blank of all emotion and he reached out to Natalie and dragged her towards him, but I moved forward quickly and hit Brandon hard enough to break his nose, he dropped his gun and hit the ground., seemingly unconscious. The other guy moved forward, I knocked his gun from his hand, and just barely evaded getting his newly drawn pocket knife in my stomach. But, I didn't get out completely unscathed, the blade dug into my side about an inch and a half, and dragged across. It took my breath away for a moment, but I didn't let it deter me, as I fought with the man who was now on top of me, I heard Natalie screaming, and it gave me the strength to fight harder, knowing her and my life depended on it...not to mention the child now growing in her stomach. I finally seemed to gain control of the situation, and ended up on top, when I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground, I recovered quickly, but it didn't mean anything, because it wasn't Brandon that had pulled me off, it was another guy who promptly pistol whipped me. It took me down easily, but I stood. I was in no shape to keep fighting, but I needed to make them believe that I could.  
"Just-just take me instead. Leave her alone." They seemed to ponder it for a moment.  
"What about Brandon?" Kyle asked,  
"Screw him." The bigger man said, there were sirens in the distance, I looked to Natalie "Go. Go, now."  
She did as I said with reluctance and ran into my bedroom and shut and locked the door before one of the men could catch her. The man in front of me growled , and grabbed me, then dragged me out the door. The apartment was on lockdown, and I was relieved to see that no one else was at risk.  
"Guess we're compromising." The man dragging me growled, I stumbled and things seemed to blur out of focus, until things faded and I heard a loud thud that I figured was a trunk closing.  
~*FP~Flashback~FP*~  
I snapped back to the present when I heard a loud bang across the room from me, I was sitting in a corner, I moved to protect myself and found that my hands were zip tied behind me, I could hardly focus on the man coming toward me and I realized I must have lost more blood than I thought.  
It was then that I took another beating. I wasn't conscious this and all I felt was something being latched around my leg, and I heard low voices and something being set up nearby. Then I heard a deep throaty voice closer to me than the others,  
"Move from there, and you'll trip one of these wires, which will in turn blow you to pieces…Good luck."  
Wonderful.  
I hoped that Natalie had somehow gotten ahold of the team, because based off of these guys brutality and violence…my life was hanging in threads...


	5. What Happens If We Trip The Wire?

**_~  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please, do read...it's to your advantage ;) _**  
_So, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, I've been taking care of a baby, Lilli. But, I do PROMISE that the next chapter will come sooner than usual since this one is so short. I hope you enjoy, like always,  
_ **Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!  
~**

JULES P.O.V

Review from 3rd Chapter; before Sam P.O.V...  
*~*~*~*~

_I wanted to let you know. _Came a grizzly voice, _we're sending your tech wizard 'Spike' a bank account number, if there isn't a million in there in 30 minutes,_ I heard a groan of pain from Sam in the background…and more to follow as Natalie exited the apartment. I nodded towards the lobby, she hesitated but gave in and walked, and I listened in again, to hear Sarge say calmly as ever_, Sir, you don't need to do that, we'll get your money. It will take some calls though…I don't know if it's possible that we do it in-_

This time, I heard Sam cry out, and it took everything in me not to say something to this man. But, I knew what I wanted to say…it wouldn't help anything.

_30 minutes._ The man growled then there was a resounding click as the phone was hung up.

Chapter 5 - Jules P.O.V

I walked quickly into the parking lot after intercepting Natalie in the lobby.  
"Is there anywhere you can stay?" I asked gently, which was a feat in itself considering I was seething inside.  
"I have money for a hotel." She replied, "I'll be fine."  
I could tell by the way she spoke, and knew from previous conversations she had with Sam that she did _not_ have money, and she wouldn't be working for a while…I could tell by a look at her face that she was emotionally drained.  
I gave her a look, "Nice try." I said, "Do you have your phone?" I asked.  
She nodded, seeming confused for a moment, I pulled mine out and texted her, and her phone vibrated seconds later.  
"What is this?" She asked, timidly.  
"My address, go there. There's a guest room to the left on the second floor, you're welcome to anything in the kitchen-"  
"Jules…" She whispered, I could see she was about to argue,  
"Don't argue. Trust me. Right now, I'll win." I said, looking at her. She gave me a forlorn smile, and nodded,  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
I nodded, and made sure she made it to her car before climbing in the SUV.  
_Alright Jules…Wordy and I are scoping out the building now, blue prints coming your way. Spike tapped into the CCTVs and Sam is in the backroom on white wall, Wordy, Boss, and I will be distraction in the front, and you and Spike will be repelling in the back to get to Sam.  
_"Copy." I said_  
_I pulled out my GPA and studied it for a second, before turning my eyes back to the road, I was a block away now, and I moved in to the back wall quickly and met Spike.  
"Let's do this." He said. I nodded, and we prepared our equipment for our climb up.  
_Spike, Jules, are you in position?_  
"Almost." I replied, "We need to remove the glass panes from the windows."  
I moved to Spike's side, and he unscrewed the screws,  
"Let's not drop this. That won't end well." Spike said, and I nodded,  
"1-2-3." I said, and we lifted and pulled the window to the side, mine went next.  
"In position." I said. "Let's get Sam back."  
_On my go._ Ed said. Spike and I lowered ourselves over the windows.  
Spike and I heard a small explosion and we tensed,  
_Go, go, go!_ Ed yelled, and Spike and I jumped inwards, the fall was quick but controlled, it was about a 3 story drop like prison cell. And, there were no windows, except for the skylights above.  
I looked around the room, at each shadow and each corner.  
"Clear." I said quietly, then I heard a groan a very familiar groan, I reached into my vest and pulled out a flashlight, and shined it to the corner.  
It was Sam. Beaten and bloody, but he was sitting up, I walked closer to him.  
"Don't walk any closer!" He rasped.  
"Sam, it's us…" I said gently, "Spike and Jules?"  
He seemed to smile for a moment,  
"I know it's you Jules, I recognized your-" He cleared his throat and I held back a smile the best I could, I would have to ask what he was going to say later. "And, it's hard to not recognize Spike, him and all his nerdy glory."  
"Careful Samtastic, I might just decide to leave you here." Sam gave a small smile, then put his hand to his side as he moved, I could see he was in pain.  
"Sam…" I said.  
"I'm good…guys there's a trip wire about 3 feet from where you're standing."  
I could tell easily…there was something he was leaving out.  
"Sam…what happens if we hit it?"  
_Subjects in Custody._ I heard in the background, I would have sighed in relief, but the issue at hand had my body tense and ready for anything.  
Sam looked at me cautiously.  
"I think you guys should go." He said softly, Spike and I both caught the double edge to his voice.  
"_Sam, answer me. What happens if we trip the wire?" _I ordered.  
"I blow up and take you with me…I have 5 minutes and ticking."


	6. Count Down

JULES P.O.V  
"_We. We_ have five minutes and ticking." Spike corrected.

"Not if I can convince you to leave." Sam argued.

"Shut up, both of you, before I step _over_ the trip wire, and _you_-" I gave Sam a pointed look that meant more than Spike would see, "_You, _I'll tape your mouth shut. As for Spike, well, I'm on his side, and we kind of need him."  
Spike smiled victoriously before quickly becoming serious, "Sam with the wire, did you see how they put it up?" Spike asked.

Sam sighed, defeated, "It's not an actual wire, it's an invisible laser. The man that put it up-" Sam gasped in pain, and keeled over for a second,

"Sam…" I said cautiously, he nodded,

"It's a regular laser. You should be able to deflect it with a mirror or something, then the thing strapped to my leg is a key and lock."

"Sarge we need their tech guy in here, _now_." I said.

_We've already got the key Jules. It was in his belt. Ed's on his way in with it. _

"Jules." Spike said, I didn't like the sound of his voice. "You need to leave."

I nearly argued, but he cut me off, "One man down range." My voice caught in my throat, I looked at Sam and he nodded. We needed to be careful, and I knew that, I stood. It was against absolutely everything in me to leave Sam in there. But, that was what came with dating while on the team together. Knowing that these kinds of situations could happen, and we both needed to be strong.

"Good Luck." I breathed, "Both of you."

Spike nodded, and I ran out the door, passing Ed on the way.

I made it out to the front of the building and was met by Sarge and Wordy,

"I think that's the worst part of the job." I said quietly, "When you have to leave someone behind and not know what's going to happen." Sarge put a hand on my shoulder.

"They're both going to leave this. Spike can do this."

_Damn right, I can. Nearly done, Boss….._Then, Spike's voice flooded the comms, again…  
_Dammit. _

"Spike, what is it?" Sarge asked carefully.

_I've got the bomb off Sam's leg, but it's rigged to blow, we have 20 seconds, there's a code. What's the call boss? Do you want me to try and diffuse it?_

Sarge sighed, "Get yourselves out of there, now." He ordered. "Can Sam walk?"

_I'm headed back to them boss._ Ed said, _I'll help._

I watched my watch carefully, counting every second.

"13 seconds guys." I warned.

12…

11…

"10…9…8…7…" I spoke outloud.

"Jules." Sarge said, he grabbed the back of my vest and yanked me behind the van.

My heart jumped to my throat, "No-" Then, they were there, Spike and Ed pulled Sam to the side, away from the open door, so that they were hidden from the blast by the wall.

BANG.

The bang left my ears ringing and my head hurting, I hadn't covered my ears tight enough…my thoughts were elsewhere. When I saw Sam, and the guys were alright except for some minor wounds, and probably headaches, the sweetest kind of relief filled me, and I felt like weights had been lifted from my chest. But Sam was still bruised and bloody, and now he could hardly stand, and the amount of blood soaking through his shirt made me sick to my stomach. I ran over to them. Sam was struggling to stay conscious and I could see it in his eyes, although he was trying to hide it.

Sam's eyes closed, and Ed and Spike supported him, and the breath left my body.

"WE NEED EMS!" Ed yelled.

I was just barely able to keep myself in check, as the EMTs took over caring for Sam.

I called Natalie soon after and let her know Sam was okay, but that she would be staying with me until we were sure everything was safe…and part of me wanted her to stay because I knew she was still afraid and that puddle of blood on the floor, probably wouldn't help it.

I went to the hospital as soon as shift ended.

"Oh…Sam…" I whispered, running my fingers over his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and met mine, they had given him something for his pain, and I could see he was slowly becoming more alert.

He took my forearm in his hand and pulled me closer, then grabbed my upper arm, and pulled me down until I was bent over him, my wavy brown hair brushing his face. I laughed,

"What're you doing?" I asked, he placed his hand at the back of my neck, and pulled me closer, I pressed my lips to his, and traced his lower lip with my tongue. He moaned, and granted me entrance. I kissed him deeply for a moment, then pulled away.

"Mrs. Self Control." He smiled, then reached out around me and groped me pulling me close again. I gasped,

"Sam…not fair." I breathed.

He let me go, "I know." He smiled gently, I could see the exhaustion in his eyes,

"Go to sleep." I said gently, "You need to gather your strength."

He smiled weakly, "Tell the team, I said thank you, and I'm getting out of this place Sunday."

I thought about it for a minute, "Didn't the doctor say at least 5 days?"  
"That _is _five days."

I nearly argued, but I knew there was nothing that was going to keep him here, and I sympathized that,  
"2 conditions." I said

He looked up at me,

"Only if the doctor says it's okay for you to leave, _and _you stay with me for a couple nights after you get out."

"I don't need to be hurt to agree to that." He smiled. I pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Go to sleep."

And he did.

I watched his sleeping form for a few minutes, and only then did I decide to head home, if only for a few hours, I didn't want to make anyone suspicious…but I decided I would go back as soon as I could…I just couldn't get him off my mind…I had almost lost him today. Tears jumped to my eyes, but I swiped at them immediately.

_He's fine Jules. There's no need for tears._ I chastised myself, Sam would be okay.

~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~  
Yes, my lovely readers there _is_ another chapter, and then I'll let you know what I decide to do after that! I might make this a long story, people are really seeming to enjoy reading it, and I enjoy writing it!  
Please! Tell me what you guys think!  
Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!(;


	7. Talk to Me

The next day, Sam stayed true to his word and signed out before I even got to the hospital.

He turned away from the front desk and nearly walked into me, I stood in front of him, my arms crossed. He smiled mischievously.

I sighed and couldn't help the smile that crept to my face.

~Later that night~

Sam lay beside me, I had woken up, somewhat restless from a nightmare I had had. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't resist as I traced my fingers over his bare back, he sighed and I knew he was awake.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered, he turned over, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He propped himself on his elbow, so he was leaning over me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Liar." He accused, twirling a lock of my air.

I looked away for a moment, as a tightness filled my throat.

"Hey…" He said quietly, taking my chin in his fingers, turning my face back to his, until I was looking him in the eyes…I knew I had tears welling.

"Talk to me." He ordered gently.

"I dreamt I lost you Sam." I whispered.

He pressed his finger to my lips, "You could lose me any day." He said gently.

"I know." I whispered. He held me like that for a few minutes, tracing my lips with his finger, I couldn't ignore the closeness of his body to mine, and I was glad we were undressed.

"Hey Sam?" I asked. "What were you going to say earlier? When Spike and I repelled down and I thought you didn't recognize us."

He smiled, and shockingly fast, he pulled the blankets away from my body, I squeaked in protest as the chill hit my skin, but my discomfort was wiped away immediately as he straddled my hips.

He leaned down close to me, his lips nearly touching mine, his beautiful blue eyes looking straight into me.

"I was going to say…I'd recognize your body anywhere." He said huskily, and my breathing quickened, "Your beautiful hair, face, arms," his hands roamed my body as he spoke, "Your breasts, your stomach," He san his hands over my breasts, before pressing his lips to my abdomen, making me shiver. It was amazing to me that he was the only one that could really make me feel this way.

I reached my hands up and ran my fingers over his cheeks, before moving him to the side, and positioning us so that I was on top of him.

"Never scare me like that again Sam." I whispered.

"You know I can't promise that." He whispered back, his face slightly pained, it was then, I decided to play with him.

"Alright…" I sighed, pretending to sound dejected, before moving off of him and lying down so that my back was to him.

"I don't think so." He replied huskily, then surprised me, by putting his hand on the small of my back and moving me until I was lying on my stomach, he pulled my arms behind me, and pinned me, keeping my hands at my sides.

"Sam…" I protested my lack of mobility, he moved my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek before, moving down my neck where he contentedly sucked at the soft skin a few inches below my ear, taking my breath away for a few seconds.

"S-Sam." I gasped, "What if you leave a mark?"

He smiled, "Then you'll probably need to come up with a lie in the morning."

And, this time…I couldn't find the will power to argue his logic.

~*~*~*~FLASHPOINT~*~*~*~  
The End (':


	8. The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
#Flashpoint, Baby!#

Hey Guys, so Oh Sam has come to an end, and I hope you all liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! And, my darling fans, please remember, I am open to suggestions, story plots and ideas, just inbox me! I will reply and let you know!(;

#Flashpoint, Baby!#  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
